


Let's Just Have A Fun Day.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Takes place after the kiss on Thursday episode.





	Let's Just Have A Fun Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess kinda a spoiler if you haven't seen Thursday episode. ?
> 
> Feedback is amazing :)

 

Robert had stood up while kissing Aaron; Aaron had groaned against his lips and stood up as well; pulling back and looking at Robert. “Upstairs.” Robert licks his lips; “why not down here? Liv isn’t here.” Aaron sighed and it did sound tempting. “She could walk in or my mother could.” Robert sighed and nodded; “right, upstairs.” both walked upstairs and Aaron had shut the door with his foot and undid Robert shirt. Robert smiled and undoes Aaron pants; sliding his hand down his pants. Aaron moaned and helped Robert take off his shirt; moves away from Robert and takes off his shirt. Robert takes off his pants and pulls Aaron closer and kisses him hard. 

 

   Aaron groaned and moves to the bed; Robert pushes him gently down and Aaron lays down; Robert takes off his pants and kisses up his thighs, biting and making little hickeys. Aaron groaned and closes his eyes. Robert pulled down Aaron boxers and threw them somewhere on the floor. Robert licked up Aaron hard cock; making Aaron moan. “Oh fuck...Robert.’ Robert started tonging at Aaron slit while stroking him. “Robert..” takes him deeper in his mouth starts bobbing his head. Aaron groans and bucks his hips up; Robert pins his hips down and keeps bobbing his head. 

 

    Robert pulled away with a pop and wiped his mouth; Aaron cupped his check; “want your mouth on me.” Robert moved onto his knees; “turn around.” Aaron turns around and sticks his ass up. Robert runs his hands down Aarons ass checks and smacks both of them. Making Aaron groan and hides his face in his pillow; Robert spreads them both and leans down; blowing air on his hole; making it clench. Licks his rim and small licks on Aaron hole. Slides his tongue in him. Making Aaron moan his name. “Oh fuck Robert.” Runs his tongue up and down his rim; spits at his hole; slides his tongue in his hole. “Robert..need you inside me.” 

 

     Robert pulled away; wiping away the spit that had fallen down his face; “So good and needy for me.” grabs lube and a condom. Aaron looked over at him and was breathing heavy. “Please Robert..” Robert puts on the condom and smears lube on him and fingers. Slides one finger into Aaron; who groans. “Oh fuck..” Robert kissed down his back; bites his back and sides another one inside Aaron. Starts thrusting into Aaron while kissing his back. 

 

  Aaron moaned and grinded against his fingers and moaned; “Robert..” Robert slides another one in and thrusts all of them. “Please!! Robert!!” Robert smiled and knew he nudged at his prostate. Pulls out his fingers and sighs. “Get on all fours Sugden.” Aaron moaned and gets on all fours while Robert smacked both Aaron ass checks. “I love you Mr Sugden-Dingle.” leans over and Aaron moves his head; kisses him hard and sloppy. “Get inside me.” Robert smacked his ass again and slowly pushes into him. 

 

   Aaron groaned and grippe the sheets under his hands; “Oh good..so big.” Robert gripped Aaron wasit; Groans at how tight Aaron is. “Oh fuck..” Robert bottomed out and after a beat; started thrusting faster. Aaron arms started shaking when he fell on his chest. “Oh fuck...give it to me..” Robert gripped his waist tighter and started thrusting harder. “So fucking tight.” Reaches up and digs his nails into Aaron waist and his hair; making Aaron groan and scream his name. 

 “Oh fuck Robert; I’m not going to last.” Robert continued to thrust hard and fast; hitting Aaron prostate as much as he could. “Oh fuck Aaron, so fucking good for me.” Aaron gripped the sheet and screamed into the pillow. “Fuck!” Aaron orgasm hit him hard. Robert followed after one final thrust. “Oh shit.” falls on top of Aaron. Pulls out of Aaron; takes off the condom and rolls off of Aaron. “Oh shit..” Aaron looked at him; “that was fun.” 

 

   Robert smiled and rolled over; kisses Aaron deeply and sloppy; who kisses him back. 


End file.
